White Elephant
by StarsHeartsRainbows
Summary: "He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice." Despite the fact that Vanitas is the son of the very jolly Santa Claus, he has never once heeded that line of the song. Ventus however has always been nice his entire childhood during the holiday season. Can Ventus, a boy with a heart of gold, make the misbehaved son of Santa become a much more pure person?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Alexis here! Sooo this is not my account. This is an account me and my friend Jeanie are sharing (we both have separate accounts). We decided that in our free time we wanted to do fan fiction together, so this shall be our first one! I managed to finally finish the first chapter, and Jeanie shall be working on the second one. (Mind you we'll be flipping back and forth like a pattern with each chapter so you'll know who's is who's.) Anyways, enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMERS**: We do not own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

* * *

December 19, 2010

"I've had just about enough!" Santa Claus slammed his hands down onto his desk, glaring at his son.

"You've done nothing but cause trouble in the other Holiday Realms, and what's worse is that I've gotten the most complaints from the people of Halloween Town about you!" Santa roared, almost loud enough for the elves in the toy room next door to hear. Vanitas just leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, rolling his apathetic eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is, dad."

Santa heavily sighed and rubbed his forehead, his blazing red cheeks returning to their natural rosy color. "The _big deal_ is that recently you've been sneakin' around Halloween Town, along with Boogie's little brats who have no problem copying the things you do, which is disturbing the lives of the poor citizens. They're already troublesome enough, so they don't need you to be encouraging their bad behavior."

Vanitas let his body go limp on the back of the chair and stared up towards the ceiling, a gesture that showed he didn't care. "Boogie doesn't seem to care. In fact he says that I'm teaching them well, whatever that means." Santa's irritation made him snap towards his son.

"It means that I don't want you near that monster or his children. That misfit of a family always has evil intentions." Santa paced back and forth around his study for a moment, then focused his attention back onto his son. "Look here, you. I've tried to make a more well behaved and respectable young man; but so as it seems, even I can't put an end to your mischievous behavior."

It was that statement that gave the jolly old man a brilliant idea.

"Wait here," Santa said, narrowing his eyes towards the ignorant teen as he walked over to his desk and dug out a set of keys from his coat pocket.

Vanitas suddenly realized that his father had some sort of intention, which made his stomach turn slightly. He knew that when his father had an idea that involved him in it, it was never good for Vanitas. Santa returned to the spot where he stood in front of the teenager, clutching onto his Naughty and Nice book.

"Maybe I can't change you, but it is possible that a certain boy can." The fat old man then started flipping through the pages of his book, stopping a finger on a name on a page as he cried out "Aha! There he is." Vanitas gave his father a suspicious glare, knowing that he didn't want to hear what the old man was going to say next.

"On Christmas Eve while I'm out delivering presents, I'm going to drop you off in the land of departure where you will learn to have a more pure heart. There is a boy named Ventus who lives there with his family, and he has been on my Nice list ever since he was a child. I'm hoping that if you live with him for a period of time, you will be a better person by then." Santa then just stood there, expecting his rebellious son to argue with him.

Vanitas however sat perfectly still. "So you expect some random family just to take me in with no explanation whatsoever?"

The large old man could hear the smirk in Vanitas' voice as he asked the question.

Santa visibly returned the smirk.

"I already have a solution for that. I will cast a magic spell on Ventus' family to make them think you're just a Christmas present that he got for Christmas," he said with a slightly devilish smile. For a very jolly man he sure did have some wickedness inside him.

Vanitas was now starting to see some his traits in his father.

The young man was sure that this was going to be the worst Christmas this year for him.

December 24, 2010

"Slow down, Namine. I want to hang some too." Ventus chuckled at the sight of his beloved little sister running excitedly towards the Christmas tree to hang some ornaments, helping her each time she almost tripped over the ones she kept dropping.

"Sorry big brother," Namine apologized, noticing the ornament that she held in her hand. "Oh! Big brother, this one's your favorite, isn't it?"

She held out a heart shaped ornament in front of him.

For a moment he sat there, admiring the ornament's blue jewels that sparkled all over the larger and shiny silver heart. Ventus was never sure why he loved that ornament; it just appealed to him one day at the store when he was five, the same age as Namine.

He smiled and gladly took the ornament. "Thank you, Nami."

Nami was a random nickname Ventus gave his little sister one day by saying it out loud by accident. He remembered when his mother chuckled at the nickname, thinking that it was cute for her son to give such a cutesy nickname to his darling little sister. Ventus blushed at the memory, mostly because he thought it was cute too.

"Big brother?" Ventus instantly snapped out of his daydreaming. "Hm? What is it Namine?" he asked as he looked down at the little girl, who was looking back up at him with large ocean blue eyes.

"Mommy said it's time for dinner." The little golden-locked girl tugged on his shirt, trying to get him to go to the kitchen.

He smiled at her as he picked Namine up and headed straight for the kitchen where the delicious aroma of food was drifting from.

"Oh there you two are. Did you finish decorating the tree already?" The children's mother turned away from preparing dinner to give them a warm smile. "Dinner's just about ready. Ventus, you and Namine can sit over in those chairs."

The woman gestured her a pointer finger at two empty chairs at one side of the kitchen table. It was a rather small and old wooden table, but for some reason they've kept it ever since Ventus was very young. The teenager proceeded to gently place his sister in the chair next to his, then sat down next to her. Namine sat perfectly still, looking over at her brother with strange curiosity.

It was a minute later that Ventus realized she was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" the blond asked with a chuckling smile.

Before the little girl could answer, their mother was setting the platters of food out on the table. Ventus took in the view of the delicious food-a mountain of mashed potatoes accompanied by a bowl of gravy, a small plate of cranberry sauce, a large bowl of stuffing filled to the top, and a large golden brown turkey as big as the eye could see. He usually doesn't care for this kind of dinner once Thanksgiving has passed, but he knew his mother was an amazing cook, so how could he resist?

"Hey mom. Is dad home yet?"

The woman looked up at her son. "Hm? Oh yes. He's upstairs freshening up." Ventus wouldn't call it freshening up, considering the fact that he was just only changing out of his uniform. "Ah. There you are honey."

The woman walked towards her husband to give him a quick peck on the lips, making Namine wrinkle her nose in disgust. The way her little nose did that made Ventus smile. He always loved how Namine made the most adorable gestures and facial expressions. :Well then," their mother said "let's eat shall we?"

"Awww, but I don't wanna go to bed yet. I'm not tired." Namine whined and fussed as her mother tried to put her to bed.

The woman looked over towards her son as a signal for help. He smiled as he walked over to his sister's bedside.

He knelt down beside her and smiled sweetly. "Namine, if you don't go to bed, then how is Santa gonna come? The rule is that all the good children need to be asleep before he delivers the presents." Ventus spoke to her with the gentlest voice, hoping that she would give in.

After a moment she turned onto her side, making herself comfortable before she eventually closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nami," Ventus whispered as he kissed her on her forehead and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Ventus sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the brightly lit Christmas tree.

His mind was drifting around his memories of Christmas from when he was little. He use to love waking up first thing in the morning to run excitedly downstairs and see all of the colorfully wrapped presents hidden under the tree. Although he is too old to believe in Santa Claus now, he's glad to have a little sister who does. Every year when he sees Namine's face when she opens her presents excitedly made him smile every time.

With a yawn, he decided to head straight upstairs and into bed.

December 25, 2010

"Mmm..."

Ventus slowly open his eyes halfway, thinking he heard a noise downstairs.

He looked over at his clock that read 2:05 a.m.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled over something that was laying on his floor, searching for some clothes to put on. He eventually found a pair of gray sweatpants and an orange hoodie that had some brand name printed across it. After slipping on the sweatpants and throwing the hoodie on, he headed straight downstairs to see if actually heard something or not. After reaching the bottom of the staircase, he looked around the living room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

He could've sworn he heard something, but it could've just been his imagination.

Ventus shook his head and turned to head up the stairs, until out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shadow move under the Christmas tree.

He immediately searched for something to use as a weapon, but it was too dark to see anything. In a panic of searching, he tripped over his own feet and crashed onto the floor, make the silhouetted figure freeze. Ventus slowly lifted his head, noticing that the figure was not moving.

He scrambled up onto his feet, cautiously tiptoeing towards the Christmas tree.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he noticed that the thing that was causing all the noise was a boy, who appeared to be the same age as Ventus.

He tilted his head slightly, confused as to why the other teen wasn't moving.

Ventus started to blush a little when he realized that the boy was only wearing a dark blood red fabric that appeared to be a blanket or something wrapped around the lower half of his body. The mysterious teen noticed that Ventus was staring at him and managed to sit upright. The blond could've sworn his heart skipped a beat when he got a better look at the other young man.

His hair was spiked a different way than Ventus', not to mention it was as dark as the midnight sky. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of yellow Ventus has ever seen.

The dark haired boy sat there with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he said coldly.

Ventus tried to find the words to form a reply, but all he could come up with was "I-I'm Ventus. Who are you. Also, how did you get here?"

The dark haired boy stared back at the blond with an apathetic look on his face, then smiled just a little. "Crazy as it seems, I'm the son of the fat dude who comes once every year delivering presents."

Ventus didn't know what he was shocked about more-what he was hearing or the fact that there was a hot half naked teen sitting in his living room.

All he could think of was how this was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey all you readers! This is Alexis here, and I would like to apologize for the extreme delay on updating this. -bows head in shame- Unfortunately, when Jeanie completed typing the second chapter, her computer crashed and she didn't save it. She informed me on this, and told me to retype it for her, telling me what the second chapter was about. Sadly, I forgot what she told me it was about, and later on she told me she was just too busy with school, and so with a heavy heart she told me to finish this story on my own. -tear- At first I thought nobody was really interested in it, but seeing that I got some reviews (two from this year), I was encouraged to continue it! So, ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Chapter 2! :D

P.S. I noticed some typos and other minor grammar errors (sorry!) If you notice them also, please let me know!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

"So...you're really the son of Santa Claus?" Ventus managed to force out.

"That's what I just said, idiot" Vanitas spat as he kept his hateful gaze on Ventus. Ventus however just stood there dumbfound. He stared blankly at the carpet as he pondered over the information he just received. _Okay, so this guy is the son of Santa, which can only mean the jolly man himself left him here, but why? Was it by accident?_

"Hey moron, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me up already?" Vanitas asked with an irritated snarl. Ventus finally snapped out of it, but it wasn't to the sound of Vanitas' voice.

"Big brother?"

_Crap._ Ventus wondered how he was going to explain to Namine that there was a stranger sitting under the Christmas tree. Funny thing is that he didn't even hear his sister trotting down the stairs. A smile appeared on the blond's face as he adored the cute sight of his little sister. The little blonde stood at the bottom of the stairs tiredly, her pale hair a mess from moving around a lot in her sleep. One short arm was wrapped around the girl's favorite teddy bear that she's owned since she was born, while the other arm was gripping the white silky fabric that was her nightgown.

Ventus' smile began to fade as he quickly glanced over at Vanitas, who was now staring at Namine with an emotionless expression. Ventus narrowed his eyes at the other teen, wondering why he hadn't moved. He expected the jerk would've at least made an attempt to hide. How hard is it to trick a five-year-old just by hiding in the most obvious places?

"Big brother, who are you talking to?" the small child asked as she rubbed her eyes, though no hint of sounding tired was heard in her voice. Ventus swallowed nervously, wondering what to say next. He really didn't want his sister to become scared and run to their parents and tell them that there's a stranger in the house.

"Well, uh, I was just-"

Before Ventus could form an explanation, Namine slowly walked over towards the Christmas tree, locking her blue eyes with yellow ones. The large blue orbs widened with curiosity as Vanitas hesitantly shifted without breaking his gaze with the little girl. Ventus couldn't help but stare at Vanitas, his piercing yellow eyes making the blond feel slightly uneasy. Ventus then looked back at his sister, whose expression was stilled filled with great curiosity.

Ventus' jaw dropped when he saw the dark haired boy being lifted up off the ground by the much smaller child. Namine tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Big brother, is this doll yours from Santa?"

_Doll?_

Vanitas turned his head to refrain from laughing at the shocked expression on the blond's face.

"It looks weird" Namine said as she carried said "doll" over to Ventus. "Here, big brother." Namine lifted Vanitas higher slightly, trying to reach her brother's arms. Hesitantly, he took the teen from her arms, wrapping one of his arms around Vanitas' back as he wrapped the other one around his legs. Vanitas stared up at Ventus, his poker face turning into a sly and subtle smirk as he noticed the blond's rosy tinted cheeks. Ventus immediately saw the smirk and glared at him, then returning a mischievous grin as he moved the arm that was under Vanitas' legs, now placing his hand on Vanitas' butt. The dark haired boy's smirk was now replaced with a scowl, which was surprisingly followed by blushing cheeks and wide eyes.

Ventus snapped his head up at the sound of his little sister's yawn. He then smiled softly as he tiptoed over to the couch and placed Vanitas gently down on it. He then strolled over towards Namine and picked her up carefully. "C'mon Nami, it's time for bed. When the sun is up, you'll be able to open up lots of presents." Before he knew it, the little girl was already fast asleep in his arms. Strange as it was, Vanitas couldn't help but smile as he watched the two siblings head up the stairs.

* * *

"So," Ventus broke the momentary silence as he fixed up some hot chocolate for him and his unwanted guest, "explain to me how my tiny little sister was able to lift you and why she called you a doll."

"My dad casted a magic spell on your family to masquerade me as a Christmas present" Vanitas stated as he took the mug that was being held in front of him.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you're here or why Santa would just abandon his kid on Christmas Eve."

_You didn't even ask why, dumbass. _

Vanitas let out a sigh as he continued to speak. "Apparently I've been getting on my old pop's nerves for a while now, so it was his dumb idea to drop me off at the most 'well behaved' child's home...and apparently, that child is you." Ventus was still quite confused, which Vanitas could tell. He sighed once more, the sigh sounding more aggravated. "Long story short, he wants you to turn me into a good person or something.." Ventus stood there, brooding over what he had just heard. He wanted to know more, but before he could ask another question, Vanitas yawned deeply.

"It's really early in the morning, yeah? Why don't we save the Q & A for later and get some shut-eye, 'kay?" The dark haired boy then rolled over onto his side so he was facing the wall the couch was up against and drifted off into slumber.


End file.
